Le visionnage de Maléfique
by Enolis
Summary: Comment réagissent nos personnages de la Belle au Bois Dormant lorsqu'ils se rendent tous au cinéma pour y découvrir le film Maléfique ?


**note :** Ami lecteur, amie lectrice, si tu es fan du film Maléfique alors sache que cette fiction n'a pas pour but de le démonter. Car malgré tous les défauts qui sont relevés, cela reste un film que j'aime beaucoup personnellement. Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

La salle obscure se remplit petit à petit. La famille royale s'assoit au premier rang. Le roi Stéphane est installé aux côtés de sa femme tandis que son ami, le roi Hubert, siège dans l'autre fauteuil. Comme d'habitude, les deux hommes discutent et rient avec une grande complicité.

Quelques sièges plus haut Aurore et Philippe prennent place, préférant s'assoir au milieu de la salle pour visionner le film (et aussi avoir un peu d'intimité). Quelques sièges à leur droite on peut apercevoir les trois bonnes fées.

Autour d'eux, les autres places sont occupées par des gardes et personnages de la cour royale.

On aperçoit soudain une lumière verte, puis des grandes flammes près de la porte. Voilà enfin Maléfique, qui comme à son habitude fait une entrée remarquée. Elle cherche un fauteuil parmi ceux du fond de la salle. A son passage, elle regarde avec mépris les spectateurs, qui aussitôt descendent de quelques places. Nul n'ose être assis près de la méchante fée. Seul son fidèle corbeau, perché sur son sceptre, reste à ses côtés.

Maléfique n'est pas venue sans ses sbires, qui prennent place sur les côtés de la salle. Visiblement d'humeur joyeuse, ils se montrent bien bruyants. Un petit groupe cependant se chamaille, les gnomes ne tardent pas à se lancer mutuellement des popcorns. Devant cette nouvelle démonstration d'imbécilité dont font preuve ses serviteurs, leur maîtresse soupire.

Alors que quelques fauteuils plus bas, Aurore et Philippe ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire à la vue du spectacle.

Cela ne distrait pas en revanche Flora et Pimprenelle, qui se disputent à nouveau sur le débat irréconciliable de la robe rose ou bleue de la princesse.

Les lumières commencent à s'éteindre. Mais cela ne fait pas taire pour autant le vacarme des gnomes.

Maléfique se lève brusquement de son siège, levant ses bras d'un air menaçant.

"SILENCE !"

Affolés, ses minions se taisent aussitôt et plongent sous leur fauteuil, craignant de voir leur maîtresse projeter ses éclairs. Les chamailleries des fées cessent également et un silence de mort plane sur la salle.

Maléfique se rassoit lentement. C'était supposé être _son_ film, non mais ! Le prochain qui oserait déranger sa séance serait foudroyé sur place.

Le long-métrage s'ouvre sur les paysages du château et de la lande. On y découvre la jeune fée cornue sur un arbre, ainsi que des créatures peuplant une contrée magnifique et paisible.

Maléfique fronce les sourcils. Ça commence mal, on était bien loin de son château sombre à l'ambiance lugubre. Bien sûr les autres spectateurs, eux, sont séduits par cet environnement féérique.

 _Ainsi je possède des ailes dans cette histoire, voilà bien la seule chose qui est plaisante pour le moment. Utiliser ses pouvoirs pour réparer des branches d'arbres... Pitoyable. Et dire que ce n'est que le début._

Scène suivante, la jeune Maléfique fait connaissance avec le garçon qui avait pénétré dans la lande.

\- Quoi, c'est moi ce petit chapardeur ? murmure Stéphane.

La perplexité du roi grandit au fur et à mesure que l'on voit les personnages gagner en complicité, puis constater l'amour grandissant entre eux.

\- Oh Seigneur ! moi avec Maléfique ? Mais où va donc cette histoire ?

Il entend son voisin Hubert retenir un fou rire.

 _Oh Satan, voilà que j'ai une romance maintenant, quelle horreur !_

Maléfique se masse les tempes en soupirant, on n'est qu'au début du film et elle a déjà la migraine.

La scène de la bataille des landes ravive son intérêt. Son personnage possède une armée puissante, elle n'a aucune difficulté à écraser celle du vieux roi arrogant. La fée elle-même fait des ravages en utilisant la force de ses ailes.

 _Elle a sous ses ordres des soldats compétents, contrairement à mes bons à rien qui ont passé seize années à chercher un bébé._

Le roi Hubert spectateur avait quitté son air jovial. Il n'apprécie pas d'être ainsi humilié dans ce film, ni de se retrouver cloué dans un lit et attendre un héritier avant son trépas. Cette fois c'est Stéphane qui s'amuse de le voir grommeler sous sa barbe.

Arrive le moment de la trahison, où la femme se réveille dans la douleur, privée de ses ailes.

\- Oh quelle tragédie ! dit Pâquerette. Pauvre Maléfique...

Comme la fée verte, les autres spectateurs ressentent de la peine en entendant le cri de la fée mutilée. Alors qu'un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Maléfique.

 _Et oui ma chère, c'était si prévisible. L'amour est une faiblesse, et maintenant ton cœur pur va devenir cœur de pierre._

Enfin le film allait prendre une tournure plus intéressante.

Elle sourit en voyant son personnage se renfermer et se forger un trône dans la lande, obligeant les êtres à se prosterner devant elle.

La séquence suivante est tout aussi intéressante car elle introduit le personnage de Diaval.

\- Oh tu as vu ça mon mignon, tu as une forme d'homme, dit-elle en caressant son corbeau qui croasse de contentement.

Ah nous arrivons enfin à la fameuse scène du baptême.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début du film, la Maîtresse Absolue du Mal n'a rien à redire. Cette Maléfique lui ressemble bien par sa prestance, sa nonchalance, et son sourire cruel lorsqu'elle lance sa malédiction. Et en prime, voilà qu'elle humilie Stéphane en l'obligeant à se prosterner devant elle pour la supplier. Voilà un détail dont la méchante fée se délecte.

La suite montre les trois fées partant avec Aurore. Un bon point, cette Maléfique là savait déjà où les fées s'étaient installées. On avait déjà pu remarquer au baptême qu'elles ne semblaient pas très futées, mais là... C'était une catastrophe.

\- Mais regardez-moi ça ! comment a-t-on pu faire de nous des personnages aussi ridicules ! déplore Pimprenelle.

\- Allons bon, nous sommes tellement incompétentes que le corbeau s'occupe mieux que nous d'Aurore, grommelle Flora.

\- Chut !

Maléfique, qui les observe de son siège, se met à ricaner. Belle revanche que de voir son serviteur se révéler plus efficace que ces cruches.

Elle grimace en revanche lorsqu'elle remarque son homologue prendre brièvement la fillette dans ses bras et la sauver alors qu'elle allait tomber dans un précipice.

Au contraire, Aurore la spectatrice est touchée par ces marques d'attention. Elle voit son personnage grandir et devenir une jeune fille pleine d'enthousiasme. Très curieuse aussi, elle finit par s'aventurer près de la lande.

C'est étrange, son personnage n'a pas peur de la fée, elle est au contraire ravie de la voir. Intriguée, la princesse spectatrice se retourne discrètement de son siège en direction de Maléfique, elle arrive à apercevoir son irritation, visiblement elle n'apprécie pas la nomination de "marraine la bonne fée". La suite ne doit pas non plus lui plaire puisque leurs homologues passent du temps ensemble dans la lande.

Lors de la bataille de boue entre Aurore et les petits trolls, Maléfique reçoit un projectile sur la joue. En réponse elle se contente d'éclabousser Diaval, qui est le seul à oser rire.

\- La vraie Maléfique n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça, chuchote Flora à Pâquerette et Pimprenelle.

Elle ne croit pas si bien dire. Plus haut dans la salle, la maîtresse fusille du regard ses sbires qui rient de la scène. Elle garde son calme malgré tout.

 _Je donnerai une bonne correction à ces insolents plus tard._

Las ! elle constate que son personnage s'attache à Aurore et tente finalement de révoquer la malédiction. Mais elle se satisfait de voir en parallèle le roi Stéphane sombrer dans la folie, à tel point qu'il ne se préoccupe pas de sa reine mourante.

 _Décidément votre Majesté, ce film aura réussi à vous reléguer au second plan encore plus que vous ne l'étiez déjà..._

La fée lâche à présent un soupir lors de la rencontre ennuyeuse entre Aurore Et Philippe. Heureusement elle s'amuse par la suite, lorsque les trois fées idiotes révèlent par mégarde la véritable destinée de la princesse. Ce qui la conduit à s'enfuir vers le château et à se piquer le doigt comme prévu.

Quelle étrange situation pour Maléfique de voir ensuite son personnage s'infiltrer discrètement dans le château, en traînant avec elle un prince flottant dans les airs. Elle qui avait tout fait pour barrer la route au jeune homme, voilà que dans cette histoire elle le livre devant la princesse, alors qu'il n'a rien demandé.

\- Et bien au moins ce garçon là n'a pas l'impolitesse d'embrasser immédiatement ma fille alors qu'il ne la connaît pas, il a au moins la courtoisie de demander si cela est nécessaire, chuchote la reine spectatrice à son mari, lors de la scène du baiser.

Maléfique a presque envie de rire en voyant les mines dépitées des trois nigaudes, qui constatent que le baiser est un échec, et mettent littéralement le prince à la porte.

 _Ah pauvre prince Philippe, où est passée l'image glorieuse du héros qui sauve sa demoiselle ? Il semble que cette fois-ci votre rôle est plus inutile encore que celui de la reine._

Mais son amusement est de courte durée. Car comme elle l'avait hélas deviné, c'est finalement son homologue qui réveille Aurore. Quelle ironie d'être celle qui l'a maudite pour finalement la délivrer elle-même de son sort.

Il lui faudrait un peu d'action. Ça tombe bien, sur la séquence suivante se déroule la confrontation avec le roi Stéphane. Tiens donc, cette fois c'est le corbeau qui est transformé en dragon. Elle jette un coup d'œil vers Diablo et remarque son petit air fier. Dommage qu'il n'apporte une aide à la fée qu'un court instant. C'est finalement la princesse qui la tire d'affaire en libérant ses ailes. Après une hésitation en raison de leur amour passé, la fée finit enfin par achever le roi traître.

 _J'aurais écrasé immédiatement cette vermine, je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps à faire preuve de pitié, moi._

Le film s'achève sur la joie et la bonne humeur. Les deux femmes sont ravies d'unir leur royaume. La fée, qui a retrouvé ses ailes, a quitté sa tenue sombre et s'envole dans les airs avec Diaval. Bref, c'est une fin heureuse.

Maléfique maugrée, tandis que des flammes commencent à jaillir autour d'elle. Ses sbires, ainsi que quelques autres spectateurs, qui avaient remarqué la tension de la fée durant tout le visionnage, se pressent immédiatement pour sortir de la salle à l'apparition des crédits.

 _Crétins, idiots, imbéciles de producteurs. Ce n'est pas moi dans cette histoire. Cette soi-disant Maléfique a beau s'être tournée vers la voie du mal, elle avait trop de bien en elle pour que cela dure._ _Vous avez néanmoins de la chance, ce film est bien loin de l'autre horreur que j'ai pu voir..._

Elle se remémore le soir où elle avait visionné Descendants avec Jafar, Cruella et Grimhilde, la méchante reine. Quelle ne fut pas leur indignation lorsqu'ils avaient découvert dans ce téléfilm des individus en cosplay ridicules. Ces lamentables personnages, censés les représenter, faisaient honte à la communauté des méchants. Quel déshonneur pour la Maîtresse Absolue du Mal de rester coincée dans une île, et d'attendre bêtement qu'on les libère, et ne parlons pas de la façon dont cela se termine... Une calamité ! A la fin du visionnage tout le monde fut scandalisé, et Maléfique avait rageusement braqué son sceptre sur la télévision. L'instant d'après il n'en restait plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Plusieurs fois pendant le visionnage du film, elle s'était demandé si elle allait également incendier la salle. Mais à la réflexion, cela n'en vaut peut-être pas la peine. Après tout, il n'y a pas que des points négatifs dans ce film.

Certes, cette Maléfique là n'est pas celle d'origine qui commande aux forces du mal. Mais elle est loin d'être aussi médiocre que la Maléfique de Descendants. Son personnage conserve sa beauté froide et sa prestance. Même si ses pouvoirs différent quelque peu, elle reste une fée puissante dotée d'ailes gracieuses. Autre point appréciable sur cette Maléfique alternative : en plus de lancer sa malédiction, elle rend le roi complètement paranoïaque et finit par le tuer. Et elle n'est nullement vaincue par un prince cette fois.

Maléfique observe à présent les réactions dans la salle, amusée par l'agitation qui y règne depuis tout à l'heure.

\- C'est scandaleux, je suis totalement inutile dans ce film !

Cette plainte vient de Philippe. Effectivement, lui et les trois fées se sont révélés parfaitement inefficaces dans cette histoire. Pour Maléfique, c'était là une belle revanche envers ceux qui avaient causé sa défaite. Seule Aurore, au milieu de ce tintamarre, essaie de défendre le film. Il est vrai que, contrairement aux autres, elle avait eu un meilleur rôle dans cette histoire, ce n'était plus une princesse passive qui attendait sagement son petit prince charmant.

\- C'est une honte, ce n'est pas Maléfique la méchante de l'histoire, mais moi ! Scande Stéphane.

\- Et moi donc ! ajoute Hubert. Venez cher ami, nous allons dire deux mots aux producteurs de ce film.

\- Oui, allons-y !

Les autres mécontents suivent les rois et se dirigent vers la sortie. Pimprenelle se précipite pour se joindre au cortège.

\- Je vais les transformer en...

\- Allons très chère ce n'est pas raisonnable, la retient Pâquerette, même si je reconnais qu'ils ont quelque peu exagéré.

\- Mais enfin, les scénaristes nous doivent bien une explication pour avoir fait de nous des nigaudes, rétorque Flora. Venez, nous aussi nous avons notre mot à dire.

Maléfique se retrouve ainsi seule dans la salle avec son corbeau. Enfin pas tout à fait. Elle aperçoit Aurore restée devant la porte, soupirante. La princesse tourne la tête et remarque, étonnée, que la fée n'a pas non plus quitté la salle. Elle s'approche timidement d'elle.

\- Je suis navrée, je suppose que vous aussi vous n'avez pas aimé ce film, votre personnage est bien différent dans cette histoire.

Maléfique se lève et fait face à Aurore. la jeune fille frémit devant la fée qui la dévisage. Elle frappe son sceptre sur le sol et répond d'une voix calme.

\- Vous avez raison, princesse. Ce film est bien loin de me représenter dans toute ma noirceur. Il semble que seule vous et mon Diablo soient vraiment satisfaits de leur rôle, ajoute-t-elle en caressant son corbeau qui croasse de contentement.

\- Vous n'allez pas avec les autres voir les producteurs ?

\- Oh, bien sûr j'irai leur rendre une petite visite. Mais pour le moment je vais me satisfaire de cette belle discorde qu'a provoqué le film sur votre entourage. Ne soyez pas étonnée si vous voyez dans les prochains jours des ronces apparaître autour des studios Disney."

Et sous un rire démoniaque, Maléfique lève ses bras et disparaît, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une lueur verte.


End file.
